Odyn (film)
Odyn - jest ojcem Thora i Lokiego, a także królem Asgardu. Opiera się na głównym bogu w mitologii nordyckiej o tym samym imieniu. W ekranizacjach filmowych zagrał go Anthony Hopkins. Opis Wygląd Odyn ma niebieskie oczy oraz siwe włosy i brodę. Jest również dobrze zbudowany. Ubrany zazwyczaj jest w stalową zbroję z czerwoną peleryną. Na prawym oku ma charakterystyczną przepaskę. Czasem nosi na głowie swój złoty hełm. Jego bronią jest włócznia o nazwie Gungnir. Osobowość Odyn jest bardzo dumny i odważny. Był również bardzo surowy względem swego syna, Thora, wysyłając go w pierwszej części na Ziemię i odbierając wszelkie tytuły za jego arogancję. Broń i zdolności Ma nadludzką siłę i wytrzymałość. Ponadto potrafi ciskać energią ze swojej włóczni i doskonale nią walczyć. Podobnie jak Thor, potrafi również się teleportować. Relacje Sojusznicy: * Thor- syn * Frigga- żona * Sif * Jane Foster * Fandral * Volstagg * Hogun * Heimdall * Tyr * Destroyer * Sleipnir * Bor * Buri Wrogowie: * Loki- adoptowany syn * Malekith * Laufey Historia Thor Kilka wieków po wojnie pomiędzy Asgardczykami a Jotunami odbyła się uroczystość wstąpienia na tron jego najstarszego syna, Thora, ale ceremonia została przerwana przez kilku Jotunów, którzy włamali się do skarbca. Obudzili w ten sposób Destroyera, który strzegł tego miejsca i zniszczył ich. Gromowładny chciał przypuścić atak na Jotunheim, ale Odyn się nie zgodził, wolał zachować rozejm. Następnie Thor przeciwstawił się woli ojca i wyruszył planetę Lodowych Olbrzymów. Na wieść o tym Król poleciał tam i zabrał swoich synów oraz ich przyjaciół do Asgardu. Bóg piorunów za swoje postępowanie i wzniecenie na nowo wojny z Jotunami, został zesłany przez Odyna na Ziemię.mały|Odyn skazujący Thora na wygnanie Loki odkrył prawdę o swoim pochodzeniu. Wszechojciec opowiedział mu jak go znalazł, przygarnął oraz powiedział mu, kim jest jego ojciec. Odyn przez stres, wojnę i tą rozmowę zapadł w sen regenerujący zwany " Odinsleep ". Thor został wygnany, Król zapadł w sen, więc Loki zasiadł na tronie Asgardu. Manipulował innymi, gdy on spał. Posunął się nawet do tego, by zorganizować zamach na Borsona. Kiedy Laufey, król Jotunów miał go zabić,Bóg kłamstw ujawnił swój prawdziwy plan i zabił Jotuna, aby jego ojciec był z niego dumny. Odyn obudził się, gdy Thor powrócił do Asgardu za swój akt poświęcenia i gdy pokonał Lokiego. Pobiegł na koniec Bifrostu i uratował swoich synów łapiąc Gungnir, którego się trzymali.Bóg oszustw zwisając, spojrzał w górę i odwołał się do Wszechojca, mówiąc co zrobił, aby był z niego dumny, jak czuł się niekochany. Odyn spokojnie odrzucił to ze smutnym uśmiechem, a potem patrzył ze smutkiem, jak Loki puścił włócznię, spadł do wiru czasu i przestrzeni. Jakiś czas później Odyn przyszedł ponury do Thora. Oboje ponieśli straty. Gromowładny przyszedł, by przyznać się, że się mylił i miał nadzieję, że jego ojciec pewnego dnia będzie z niego dumny, a Wszechojciec odpowiedział, że już jest z niego dumny. Thor: Mroczny świat Prelude #1 Kiedy Heimdall zauważył, że zniszczenie Bifrostu nadal przesuwa równowagę sił dziewięciu światów... i planer poza Yggdrasil Thor zdał sobie sprawę, że ratując Jotunheim, osłabił inne wymiary. Odyn wskazał, że to przeniosło wszechświat bliżej Ragnaröku. Strażnik powiedział władcy, że Tyr chce z nim porozmawiać. Rok później Frigga odkryła, że Loki żyje i powiedziała to Thorowi i Odynowi, ale Wszechojciec uznał, że to niemożliwe i zwrócił uwagę, że rok temu spadł z Yggdrasil i jego ciało powinno być rozproszone po całym wszechświecie, ale królowa była pewna, że oszust żyje i planuje zrobić coś z Tesseractem. Strażnik Bifrostu potwierdził wątpliwości władczyni, ale Gromowładny nie sądził, że będzie wstanie wrócić na Ziemię bez Bifrostu. Odyn powiedział księciu, że nie było innego sposobu by wrócić do Midgardu. Przy użyciu ciemnej energii, Wszechojciec powiedział synowi, żeby zabrał do domu Lokiego,Tesseract i że za pomocą kostki odbudują most. Thor: Mroczny świat Prelude #2 Gdy Loki i Thor wrócili do Asgardu, Laufeyson powiedział Odynowi, dlaczego musiał zaatakować Ziemię, ale on nie uważał już oszusta za syna i powiedział mu, że stał się on kreaturą, której on nie poznaje. Wszechojciec poinformował go, że jedynym powodem, dzięki któremu będzie żył, jest to, że Frigga nadal go kocha. Następnie Odyn wysłał go do lochu. Thor: Mroczny świat Loki został przyprowadzony przed oblicze Odyna, aby odpowiedzieć za swoje zbrodnie. Władca nie zabił więźnia, bo Frigga tego nie chciała, więc skazano go na dożywocie. Kiedy Jane Foster została przyprowadzona do Asgardu, Wszechojciec początkowo chciał ją odesłać z powrotem na Ziemię, uważając, że choroby są normalne u ludzi, dopóki nie uświadomił sobie, że ma w sobie Eter. Opowiedział parze o Eterze, Mrocznych elfach i że nie wie jak wyjąć go z niej. Kiedy Malekith i Algrim zaatakowali Asgard, Przeklęty zabił Friggę. Odyn postanowił poczekać, aż elf zaatakuje ponownie, by mógł walczyć i zabić go. Thor był temu przeciwny, ponieważ wielu Asgardczyków utraciło życie i gdyby kolejny raz zaatakowali, mogliby przegrać. Zaproponował, że zabierze Jane do Svartalfheimu. by odciągnąć istoty ciemności od Asgardu, jednak król odmówił, widocznie zaślepiony nienawiścią i żalem po śmierci żony, jak i również myśląc, że jego plan jest zbyt ryzykowny.mały|Odyn po śmierci Friggi Thor zabrał Lokiego i Jane do Svartalfheimu z pomocą Sif, Volstagga, Fandrala i Heimdalla. Odyn wysłał swoich żołnierzy, aby zatrzymali ich za pomocą wszelkich środków, ale nie udało się. Loki po swojej "śmierci" udał się w przebraniu żołnierza Asgardu do Wszechojca. Powiedział mu, że znaleziono ciało oszusta. Następnie syn Laufeya przywłaszczył sobie tron Odyna i teraz rządzi Asgardem, pod iluzją Wszechojca. Ciekawostki * W komiksach Odyn ma wielu synów, jednym z nich jest Thor jak również Tyr i Balder. Tyr pojawia się w Thor: Mroczny Świat, ale nie jest wymieniony jako syn Odyna. * W komiksach Odyn jest synem Bora i wnukiem Buriego, pierwszych Asgardczyków. * W komiksie i w filmie Odyn stracił oko podczas wojny w Jotunheimem, lecz w mitologii oddał je w zamian za napój mądrości. * Anthony Hopkins objawił los Odyna na końcu mrocznego świata, mówiąc: " On nie żyje. Wystąpiłem dwa razy, to wystarczy ", a Alan Taylor powiedział: " To był duży skręt. Zajęło nam to trochę czasu, aby uświadomić sobie, że my faktycznie go zabiliśmy. A następnie zajęło nam to trochę czasu, aby uświadomić sobie, że mieliśmy zrobić to na końcu. * Nie wiadomo jak zginął. Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Kategoria:Bogowie Kategoria:Odyn Kategoria:Magowie Kategoria:Siwi Kategoria:Godni Mjölnira